El terror de una pesadilla
by Chia Moon
Summary: Lo que iba a ser un juego divertido termina convirtiendose en una terrible pesadilla.


**Es la primera vez en mi vida que uso a estos personajes, por lo tanto, estarán totalmente en Ooc.**

* * *

 **ºEl terror de una pesadillaº  
**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en los premios de Halloween del 2015 por imaginación Fanfiction.  
**_

Ganadora:

 _Gishel_

* * *

 _ **El horror verdadero es lo que escribí, no lo que sucede.  
**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

El sonido llegó justo desde atrás.

Algo se arrastraba y sonaba realmente asqueroso. Como una serpiente que no ves. Pero ambos eran conscientes de que ahí no había nada.

¿De quién había sido la condenada idea de jugar a ese condenado juego? A saber.

Eren se rascó la nuca y bufó, preguntándose cómo demonios se había dejado embaucar para hacer tal cosa. Él debía de estar haciendo algo grande, quizás matando algún gigante, no metido en el bosque de zona segura jugando a esa chorrada.

Encima, Mikasa siempre iba por delante y apenas lograba ver cualquier cosa. Odiaba cuando las cosas eran así. No quería sentirse protegido por ella, se suponía que debía de ser al revés.

Por otro lado, era culpa de ella que estuvieran ahí. Si no hubiera sacado dos números de la dichosa caja de sorteó, nadie los habría emparejado.

No es que le molestara especialmente estar a solas con ella… pero tampoco era plan con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Esos sonidos eran desgarradores cada vez más espeluznantes y para remate, parecían estar más cerca de ellos a medidas que avanzaban. Si hubiera sido un titán, sería más sencillo. Lo vería. Pero esa condenada cosa se escurría entre las sobras y no alcanzaba a visualizarlo.

Mikasa se detuvo, mirándole fijamente. Eren arqueó una ceja sin comprender. De ella podías esperarte lo menos pensado. Retrocedió cuando la vio dar un paso al frente, pero en un instante, como ella rápida, pasó por su lado y se colocó a su espalda.

Eren sintió un escalofrío. Iba a volverse, pero entonces, ella lo atrapó entre sus brazos y con agilidad, empezó a correr por todo el tramo, esquivando algo que los perseguía, ahora sí más seguido.

Eren solo alcanzaba a ver la sombra y por cada bote, su cuerpo iba resbalándose, hasta que su cara quedó atrapada entre los senos de Misaka, la cual, más centrada en rescatarle, no se percató.

El joven se revolvió de tal forma que terminaron rodando por el suelo, ladera abajo. Sus cuerpos enrollándose entre sí a medida que la hierba los retenía. Hasta llegó a notar un apretón en su entrepierna nada cuidadoso mientras ella intentaba, a igual modo, sujetarse.

Al detenerse, ambos jadeantes, miraron hacia atrás justo para ver una sombra. Algo cubierto de tela que llevaba una espada en la mano. De la hoja caían gotas de sangre que empezaron a descender por la ladera, como si les persiguiera.

A la par, se levantaron y echaron a correr en dirección al campamento, donde no había ni rastro de vida.

Ambos, aterrados, buscaron a su alrededor muestras de ataques de titanes, pero nada indicaba tal suceso. Solo un reguero de sangre que llevaba hasta el mismo lugar del que habían salido.

—¿Dónde están todos?

Mikasa no respondió. Miró hacia él, con las manos sobre sus armas y luego lo empujó contra el suelo. Eren tropezó y la miró desde su altura.

—¿Mikasa?

La chica no respondió, le dio la espalda y tras dedicar una mirada al bosque, echó a correr.

Eren quiso perseguirla, pero de algún modo, la chica había atado sus piernas, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Durante una hora estuvo intentando librarse del amarre y cuando finalmente lo hizo, al mirar hacia el bosque, volvió a ver aquella figura siniestra, solo que esta vez, de la cuchilla de su espada, no solo caían gotas de sangre, si no trozos de bufanda ensangrentados.

Agrandó los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

Todos. Los había perdido a todos. Hasta Mikasa, que siempre había sacrificado por él. Apretó la tierra entre sus dedos, preguntándose si transformándose podría llegar a culminar una venganza.

Pero el sujeto se echó las telas hacia atrás, desvelando así su rostro. Un rostro tan conocido como igual al suyo.

Gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y alguien le dio un buen pescozón.

Parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en la hoguera, junto al resto. Alguien contaba una historia de terror acerca del bosque. Se frotó el sudor bajo la barbilla y miró hacia Mikasa, que fue quien le golpeó para despertarlo.

Se levantó para ir en busca de algo que beber y se detuvo cuando vio algo moverse en el bosque. Una sombra, de telas roídas.

Mikasa apareció a su lado, echándole agua en la cara, para espabilarlo. Él la miró por un instante, estuvo a punto de avisarla, pero, ¿de qué? ¿De una pesadilla que había vivido?

Tan solo se dio la vuelta, entrando su tienda de campaña y dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Al día siguiente… Mikasa lo tiró de la cama.

Al fin y al cabo, solo era una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

º **Fin** º

 **27 de Noviembre del 2015.**


End file.
